<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars Won't You Shine on Me by Kalcifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364304">Stars Won't You Shine on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer'>Kalcifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FatT Sapphic Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The former Beloved Dust have been sent on what should be a trivial mission. Things are never that simple with the Notion, but somehow, they don't mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fourteen Fifteen/⸢Signet⸣/Tender Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FatT Sapphic Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars Won't You Shine on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is absolutely no content here beyond people being sappy, but really, what else is sapphic week about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had seemed like the sensible decision at the time. The expedition was barely a mission, just a delivery to one of the more secluded towns on Gift-3, so shelling out for a more expensive shuttle had seemed like a waste. The fact that both Fourteen and Tender were broke was entirely irrelevant. Going for the economical option was a good idea no matter the circumstances.</p><p>Or at least, no matter your personal circumstances. It turned out that you still needed to consider things like the weather forecast or the ability of the craft to recover from minor to moderate damage. Lessons learned, Fourteen supposed, looking across the narrow facsimile of a living room the three of them were crowded into. “In retrospect, we should have sprung for the nicer shuttle after all. That was on me.”</p><p>“Hey, you couldn’t have known that we’d be stranded in the middle of space,” Tender said. “You would have been right in any other situation.”</p><p>“We’re not stranded,” Signet said. “We’ve only taken a little bit of damage to the engines. Once this storm dies down and we can deploy the solar sail, we’ll be back on track. It’s not like we’re on any sort of time limit.”</p><p>“Okay, but if we’re waiting for something to happen away from us because we can’t move, that’s being stranded, right?” Tender took an exaggerated look around the room. It didn’t take long. “It’s not like we’re choosing to hang out someplace like this.”</p><p>“It’s not so bad. There’s space for us all, at least.” Signet gestured towards Tender’s armchair, then the space between Signet and Fourteen on the couch. “I wouldn’t want to live here, but as far as places to spend a few hours go, we’ve definitely had worse.”</p><p>Tender got up to sit deliberately between Signet and Fourteen, her legs pressing against theirs. “Oh no, it looks like we’re running out of room. This is terrible.”</p><p>“Now, see, what you’ve just done is take away any reason for us to want to leave.” Fourteen attempted to look stern. It was an expression well-suited to the Body Politic, though it was marred by the obvious fondness in their eyes. “What are you going to do when the others come looking for us and we’re all just sitting here because none of us wanted to be the first to get up?”</p><p>“There’s always time to do this sort of thing when we aren’t in the middle of a mission,” Signet said. Her amusement was not much better hidden.</p><p>“See, you say that, but there’s always something.” Tender’s ears flattened against her head, dramatically plaintive. “I mean, I’m having a great time with the Notion and all, and I know what we’re doing is important. But when was the last time all three of us got together?”</p><p>It has been a while,” Signet conceded. She shifted to lean against Tender. She was always so careful not to rest any real weight on her, and Tender was sorely tempted to wrap her arms around Signet and pull her in until she realized that she would never be a burden on Tender.</p><p>She talked herself out of it with the knowledge that the storm could clear up at any moment, though it was a near thing. Instead, she turned her pleading expression on Fourteen. “I know you share a room with Grand, and I’m out in the mech bay, but Fourteen has those nice captain’s quarters that we never get to see.”</p><p>Fourteen laughed. “I don’t know that they’re particularly nice, but they are private, at least. You’re both welcome to come by any time, if you would like.”</p><p>“I would like,” Signet said. “Spending time with you sounds much better than sitting through yet another rant about the aesthetics of the room and the confused message it sends.”</p><p>“I understand.” Fourteen shook their head. “I’m just the least unpleasant alternative.”</p><p>Signet rolled her eyes. “I can communicate with anyone I’ve ever met through Belgard. When I say that I want to spend time with you in particular, I mean it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to brag about it.” Tender pressed up against Fourteen’s side, setting Signet aslant alongside her. “I have the entire Mesh in my head. I could be doing all sorts of cool things right now, and you don’t see me making a big deal about how I’d rather spend time with you.”</p><p>“You would never,” Fourteen said, because encouraging Tender was always fun. “No one would even think it of you.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Tender said with satisfaction. She wrinkled her nose. “Or, wait –“</p><p>“We know what you mean,” Signet said. “We’re glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Even if you are trying to crush me.” Fourteen put their arm around Tender’s shoulder and began running their fingers through Signet’s hair, effectively ensuring that none of them would be able to get up. They didn’t think anyone would mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>